marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 19
| Event = Regenesis | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Rafael Grampa | CoverArtist2 = Nick Bradshaw | CoverArtist3 = Ron Garney | CoverArtist4 = Chris Sotomayor | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Robbi Rodriguez | Inker1_1 = Robbi Rodriguez | Colourist1_1 = Dean White | Colourist1_2 = James Campbell | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jody Leheup | Editor1_2 = Sebastian Girner | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Quotation = I'm going to kill the bastards who ruined our lives. Sugar Man, Drake, McCoy, the Blob-- they're all here in this world. They think they're safe from retribution. They will learn otherwise. | Speaker = Nightcrawler | StoryTitle1 = Live With This (Chapter 1) | Synopsis1 = Fantomex, Ultimation and Evan journey around in space in E.V.A., and Fantomex tells him there are three kind of people in the world. Leaders, followers and destroyers. Evan asks which one Fantomex is, and he replies that the more important question is which one Evan is. Fantomex tells him that he cannot return to his parents and that he is going to be going to a school where he will continue his training. He also buries The World inside Ultimaton. Meanwhile, Wolverine and Jean talk and Wolverine once again attempts to convince her to stay with him in his world. Jean tells him that she needs to stop her husband, and cannot stay. Meanwhile, Deadpool and finds Sabretooth mourning his fallen comrades, striking up conversation based on Sabretooth's bathroom habits and how toilet paper technique is related to personality types, before telling him it is time for them to return. X-Force takes the X-Men to Gateway who opens a portal to their world. Before they leave, Wolverine presents Sabretooth with a katana he was given by Ogun, who made him promise that if he ever met a man with more guts and honor, he would pass it along to him. Nightcrawler informs the X-Men that he will be staying behind, to make sure that the fugitives from the Age of Apocalypse like Iceman, Sugar Man, Dark Beast and Blob face justice. Psylocke asks Warren to take her away, taking him to a place where they had recently shared a romantic moment. Warren still doesn't remember however, and Psylocke accepts that he is not the man she knew anymore. Wolverine confronts Fantomex about his cloning of Apocalypse, and Fantomex tells him he did it to see if the boy could truly be redeemed, thus determining if there was faith for himself yet. Wolverine agrees to take Evan to the school and tells Beast and Kitty Pryde all about X-Force. Angel is also sent to the school in order to be re-taught. While hanging up a picture of their X-Force team in the cavern, Fantomex is kidnapped by Captain Britain and the Captain Britain Corps who take him to Otherworld to face justice. Captain Britain also orders Psylocke to be taken as well, because Otherworld needs her. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** two others Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Locations: * Teravius Nebula * * * * Items: * Ogun's sword * Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) (Earth-295)'s costume * Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) (Earth-295)'s costume * head Vehicles: * | Solicit = The aftermath of The Dark Angel Saga! A member lost! New members gained! An Avenger discovers the secret of X-Force! Fantomex and Ultimaton must allow the world’s most powerful weapon to leave their care. Elizabeth Braddock must say goodbye to the man she loves. New friends must stand and make a suicide march. Next generation superstar artist Robbi Rodriguez joins Rick Remender to break your heart. | Notes = | Trivia = * Story for Angel and Genesis continues in . * X-Force and Captain Britain Corps story continues in . | Recommended = | Links = * Uncanny X-Force #19 at Comic Vine }} Category:Age of Apocalypse Comic Books